Frederica und das Jahresende
Category:Romane Dies ist ein Text, den ich zu einem Wettbewerb auf einem Forum für Kurzgeschichten einreichte. Ich habe ihn danach noch etwas abgeändert, doch erhebt er keinen Anspruch auf totale Fehlerfreiheit im grammatikalischem Sinne. ;-) --Zothos 18:21, 19. Jan 2007 (CET) Frederica und das Jahresende „Ogott!“ dachte Frederica als Gabi auf einen Porsche zeigte, der gerade angefahren kam. Eigentlich wartete sie mit Gabi draußen auf die Ankunft von Gabis neuem Freund. Jetzt allerdings sollte der Typ im soeben vorgefahrenen Porsche laut Gabis Fingerzeig derjenige sein. Frederica konnte es kaum glauben. Dass Gabi immer so ein Glück hatte mit den Männern. Vielleicht lag es wirklich an ihrem Aussehen, denn Gabi war eine dralle Blonde im Alter von 31 Jahren und konnte sich wirklich nicht über einen Mangel an Verehrern beschweren. Heute Abend sah sie auch wieder atemberaubend aus mit ihrem Gelben Top, der schwarzen Hose und ihrer neumodischen Fönfrisur. Dazu noch diese weiße Jacke die sie gerade anhatte und den Stöckelschuhen auf denen Gabi immer lief als wenn sie mit ihnen schon geboren wurde. Frederica dagegen, zur Hälfte Italienerin und gerade mit einem roten, knielangen Minirock, einer schwarzen Bluse und flachen Damenschuhen bekleidet, war eine dunkelbraunhaarige und nicht ganz schlanke Durchschnittsperson. Jedenfalls dachte sie selbst so von sich, entgegen Gabis dauernden Beteuerungen dass sie doch ganz gut aus sah und einfach mal öfter „auf die Jagd“ gehen sollte, wie Gabi es nannte. Frederica wunderte sich dann immer warum sie trotzdem wieder mal solo war. Sie hatte kein Glück mit Männern. Die wahre Liebe hatte sie nämlich auch mit 33 Jahren noch nicht gefunden und das Einzige was die meisten Männer von ihr wollten war One-Night-Stands. Oder sie benutzen Frederica um sich ein leichtes Leben zu machen während sie zur Arbeit ging, gutes Geld verdiente und zu Hause auch noch den Haushalt schmiss. Wie dieser Tobias einst. Ein Arbeitsloser Versager, der sich selbst auch noch zu fein war die Wäsche zu waschen und sie danach in den Trockner zu werfen während Frederica auf der Arbeit war. Stattdessen schaute er unentwegt dämliche Talkshows, futterte den Kühlschrank leer und sah sich auf den Sportkanälen jeden Bericht und jede Sendung an die auch nur entfernt mit Fußball zu tun hatte. Aber Frederica fiel auch immer auf solche Einfaltspinsel herein. Sie war naiv und glaubte nun mal an die wahre und ewige Liebe. Immer wieder bei fast jedem Mann mit dem sie mehr als eine Stunde Zeit verbrachte. Sie war einer der Personen die bei einer Unterhaltungsshow statt den fetten Batzen Geld lieber die Liebe wählte. Sie half auch zu oft aus in dem sie männlichen guten Bekannten Zeit oder Geld gab wenn sie welches brauchten. Nur in der Hoffnung ein wenig mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt zu bekommen oder die andere Person würde sich in sie verlieben wenn Frederica jedes Mal half wo sie halt konnte. Ein paar Mal klappte es vielleicht doch war es ein Reinfall. Und Tobias ließ sich auch nicht mehr blicken obwohl er Frederica noch einiges schuldete. Frederica beobachtete wie Gabi zur Fahrertür ging und Sebastian stürmisch begrüßte als er heraus kam. Frederica stockte der Atem. Der Typ war mindestens 1,90 Meter groß, gut gebaut und sportlich wie seine breite Schultern und dicken Arme mitsamt fehlendem Bauchansatz in der Kleidung vermuten ließen. Er hatte eine schwarze und enge Hose die einiges vermuten ließ als er Gabi zur Begrüßung einen Zungenkuss gab, und eine schlichte schwarze Jacke über einem weißen Pulli an. Zumindest vermutete Frederica dass es ein weißer Pulli war, sie sah nur den Pulli am Halsansatz von Sebastian, denn dort hatte er den Reißverschluss der Jacke nicht ganz nach oben gezogen. Er hatte allerdings eine wilde Frisur die durch das viele aufgetragene Gel Frederica irgendwie an Bratfett erinnerte. Bratfett und Fönfrisur, dachte sie. Wenn das mal nicht zusammen passen sollte. „Sebastian, das ist meine Freundin Frederica! Frederica, dass ist Sebastian.“ sagte Gabi und Frederica und Sebastian begrüßten sich per Handschlag während sie beide versuchten einander einzuschätzen. Ein „Hallo“ kam über Fredericas Lippen und Sebastian nickte. „So, jetzt gehen wir erstmal rein. Ich muss noch den Buffettisch decken!“ meinte Gabi zu beiden gewandt und ging zur Haustür wobei sie aus ihrer Jackentasche den Schlüssel fischte. Sebastian ging ihr fast direkt hinterher. „Wie ein Pudel!“ dachte Frederica. Sie konnte einen Blick auf die „Rückseite“ von Sebastian erhaschen. Gabi hatte auch immer so ein Glück… Drinnen erfuhr Frederica dass Sebastian ein Ingenieur war und sich mit Abgasen und Turboladern an alle möglichen Fahrzeugen beschäftigte. Frederica machte den Fehler und fragte was denn genau ein Turbolader sei. Dies hatte zur Folge dass Sebastian minutenlange Reden über die Effizienz eines Verbrennungsmotors, seiner Abgase und seiner Optimalen Abstimmung und Abrundung durch einen Turbolader schwang. Bereits nach einer Minute hatte sie so viele verschiedene Begriffe wie Ansaugstutzen, kinetische Energie, Ansaugluft, Aggregat, Ladeluft, Wellen, Kolben und Turbine gehört, dass sie meinte sie würde bald Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Wenigstens merkte Sebastian aber dass Frederica mit all diesen Begriffen nichts anfangen konnte und hörte nach einer Weile auf zu reden. Zuerst aber gab er sich noch mehr Mühe die Einzelheiten genauer zu erläutern, wohl in der Annahme Frederica interessiere sich dafür konnte aber nicht alles verstehen was Sebastian meinte. Gabi dagegen schmolz förmlich dahin als Sebastian loslegte. Und das nicht nur bei zweideutigen Worten. Abschließend bemerkte Sebastian dass er natürlich auch einen Turbolader in seinen Porsche selbst eingebaut hatte. Alle drei deckten und schmückten den Tisch und nach und nach kamen weitere Gäste zu Gabis Silvesterfeier. Obwohl Frederica nur etwa die Hälfte der Personen kannte, amüsierte sie sich doch prächtig und sie konnte auch über den ein oder anderen dümmlichen Männerscherz lachen und direkt darauf mit einem Frauenwitz kontern. Gabi war öfter mal mit Sebastian in der Küche oder sonst wo, angeblich um ihm die Wohnung zu zeigen. Frederica war gut gelaunt und stand auch öfter im Mittelpunkt, wobei sie sich selbst fragte warum das so war. Vielleicht weil sie eine gute Freundin von Gabi war? Oder weil die Leute ehrlich waren und die Gegenwart von Frederica wirklich schätzte? Oder verstellten sie sich gar wie so viele Menschen und machten auf „große, heile und friedvolle Welt“ um nicht negativ auf zu fallen? Sie konnte es nicht wirklich einschätzen, dafür kannte sie die Leute zu wenig. Nur einmal empfand Frederica einen Tiefpunkt als Erik sich mit Holger, Daniela, Christine, Franz und Sascha über die alten Zeiten in der inzwischen geschlossenen „Edgars Kneipe“ unterhielten. Sie kannte weder die Kneipe noch die Erinnerungen. Und meist waren alle die es betraf bei Erwähnung irgendwelcher Ereignisse an diesem Ort in Gedanken versunken oder sie lachten beinahe übertrieben und gaben Anekdoten zum Besten deren Zusammenhang Frederica im ersten Moment nicht offensichtlich war. Ganz im Gegenteil für die anderen. Und fast immer wenn sie etwas nachfragte, hörte sie das Wort „Insider“. Es schien so als hätten sich in dieser Kneipe auch Sascha und Christine kennen gelernt. Sie gaben sich in den Momenten wenn das Thema auf sie beide in „Edgars Kneipe“ zur Sprache kam ganz besonders gerne Küsschen und sahen sich verliebt an. Dann läutete Gabis Haustelefon. Frederica nahm ab (sie hatte eh momentan nichts Besseres zu tun) und begrüßte die Person am anderen Ende. Es war Jochen, der sich entschuldigte dass er sich leicht verspäten würde doch spätestens um 23.00 Uhr da sei. Seine Stimme klang nicht schlecht, dachte Frederica. Sie kannte ihn noch nicht. Schließlich war es soweit: die Tür klingelte und Jochen kam herein als Frederica öffnete. Sie stellte sich vor, doch wurde sie ein wenig nervös. Jochen war nämlich vom Aussehen her beinahe ihr Traumtyp. Muskulös, nicht ganz so wie Sebastian aber dennoch, blond, in etwa Fredericas Größe und er hatte eine Ausstrahlung die Frederica in Besitz zu nehmen schien. Vielleicht lag es auch an seinen himmelblauen und sehr klaren Augen. Frederica fühlte sich als könnte sie sich in ihnen verlieren. Er trug an sich nur legere Kleidung. Einen Pulli und eine dunkle Hose, dazu Turnschuhe. Aber Frederica gefiel der Mann auf Anhieb. Gabi kam zum Glück rechzeitig zur Tür und begrüßte Jochen, bevor Frederica nicht mehr wusste was sie sagen sollte. Sie gingen zu den anderen ins Wohnzimmer wo Jochen direkt von Sascha und Holger begrüßt wurde. Frederica fand heraus dass er sich mit Computern beschäftigte und vielfältige Interessen hatte. Er hatte sogar aus reinem Interesse zwei Bücher gelesen die eigentlich eher was für Frauen als für Männer waren. Aber er fand sie gut und das machte ihn für Frederica nur noch sympathischer, schließlich mochte sie auch die beiden Bücher. Aber auch so konnte sie prima mit ihm plaudern. Er wirkte zwar aufgeweckt, doch ein wenig verschlossen. Sie bekam das Gefühl dass er einerseits zwar jeden Anwesenden näher kennen lernen oder sich mit allen unterhalten wollte, aber antwortete er mehr als er selbst Fragen zu stellen hatte. Wenn er aber etwas sagte, war es für Frederica als hätte er den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen. Und als Sebastian es irgendwann nicht lassen konnte und wieder über Turbolader sprach, hatte sie den Eindruck dass es Jochen als einzigen der Männer überhaupt nicht interessierte. Wieder ein Pluspunkt mehr. Sie hoffte er war nicht schwul. Er strahlte schon etwas Feminines aus. Schließlich saßen alle zusammen, starrten mit ihren Sektgläsern in der Hand auf den Fernsehbildschirm und zählten rückwärts von zehn bis null. „Frohes neues Jahr!“ wünschte jeder jedem und sie stießen alle an. Der Sekt war süß aber gut, fand Frederica. Es war ihr 3. Sektglas an diesem Abend und sie spürte ihn schon leicht. Die Kerle konnten es nicht lassen und gingen direkt nach dem Anstoßen hinaus um ihre „Spielzeuge für Männer“ auszupacken. Nämlich Silvesterrakete in jeglicher Größe und Farbe. Sebastian hatte sogar eine große Fontäne in Form eines Vulkans mit unzähligen Kammern die kleine Fontänen in sämtlichen Farben in die Luft spuckte. Erik unterdessen ging mit einer sehr lauten Signalpistole herum und schoss Leuchtspuren in den Himmel. Jochen gab Frederica und einigen anderen eine Wunderkerze in die Hand. Er selbst hatte auch etliche Raketen dabei. Manchmal sah es einfach süß aus wenn Männer sich wie Kinder aufführten, fand Frederica als sie ihn beobachtete. Jochen schien Fredericas Blicke spüren zu können. Er sah sich öfter zu ihr um und lächelte. Nach einer halben Stunde war alle Munition verschossen, alle Raketen waren gestartet worden und die Partygäste gingen wieder hinein. Jochen zeigte sich Gentlemanlike und öffnete ihr die Tür während er ihr mit seiner Hand half über die Treppenstufen zu kommen. Sie tranken und aßen alle noch ein wenig bevor die große Aufbruchsstimmung anfing, denn fast alle wollten in eine nahe gelegene Disco weiter feiern. Sebastian alias Mr. Bratfett-Haar fuhr mit Frau Gabi Fönfrisur in seinem Porsche weg, doch nicht bevor fast jeder der Anwesenden seinen Porsche ausgiebig bestaunen konnte. Frederica und Jochen dagegen hatten etwas anderes vor und so fuhr sie mit Jochen durch die Stadt. Das Jahr fing gut für sie an… --Zothos 18:18, 19. Jan 2007 (CET)